


Day 24: Silent Night

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Multi, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek flopped over in bed, half awake and filled with an amused warmth at Scott and Stiles’ furious whispers from the top floor of the loft. There was no such thing as a silent night with those two and the constant chattering had done more to chase away nightmares than any bit of therapy ever could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24: Silent Night

“Stiles, I don’t think the strap is supposed to--ow!”

“Beauty is pain, Scotty-boy.”

“I cannot feel my balls.”

“They’ll grow back, right? Gotta love werewolf healing.”

Derek flopped over in bed, half awake and filled with an amused warmth at Scott and Stiles’ furious whispers from the top floor of the loft. There was no such thing as a silent night with those two and the constant chattering had done more to chase away nightmares than any bit of therapy ever could.

Turning to bury his face in a pillow that still smelled like Scott’s shampoo and Stiles’ cologne, Derek stretched, feeling the aches from a long night of love. He’d been so nervous, the first time they’d all stripped down together and let lingering touches continue, that there would be a complete stop when he murmured he didn’t want to top. There was a certain expectation for guys who looked like him and he’d had a sinking feeling in his gut they’d react the way others had when he’d told them. Either treating him like a child that didn’t know what he wanted or using it as a power trip to have such a big man under them.

Instead, Scott had shrugged and turned to Stiles, fist held out. Derek had watched in shock as they rock-paper-scissored right in the middle of everything, Stiles groaning when he lost.

“Damn,” he’d cursed with a shake of his head, “I’d wanted to get fucked too. Alrighty, muscle man, c’mere. Scott’s  _thick_ and you’re gonna want prep.”

They’d wound up pressed together, Scott inside him and Stiles shoving him deeper with every one of his own thrusts.

It had been the best sex of Derek’s life.

“Wakey, wakey, gloom ‘n doom.”

“Already awake.” Derek rumbled, lifting his head from the pillow--and his memories--only to blink at the sight.

Scott and Stiles were both crammed into what looked like women’s sexy Christmas lingerie. And he said women’s because it didn’t look cut for a man in the slightest, Scott’s cock poking from the lace underwear while Stiles twitched and tried to shift the tight band of the bra off his ribcage.

“What are you--”

“You said you liked how men looked in lingerie,” Scott was absolutely adorable when he was so earnest about something, a fact Derek would tell no one. “So we figured this might be a good surprise for you.”

“That doesn’t look comfortable.”

“It is not.”

Stiles nodded, a sharp movement as he pulled at the strap yet again.

“I will have bruises, perhaps scars, from this.”

“Come here then,” Derek sat up, cock already tenting the blankets, “let me take it off you.”

Scott and Stiles moved as one, fluid despite the confining clothes, climbing up onto the bed and sandwiching him between them.

That night was certainly not silent. But Derek found that he couldn’t complain in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
